You and Me
by AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer
Summary: Everything she does is beautiful, and everything she does is right...  He won't give up on her. He loves her.  Dramione.


_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

His eyes opened blearily and he stumbled out of bed into the bathroom. He splashed his face in the sink before leaning against it and looking up. His red-rimmed eyes stared back at him and he sighed, pulling open the mirror to reveal a cabinet. 'Hangover potion… hangover potion…' Finding what he was looking for, he glared at the small mouthful left before tossing it down.

Bring!

_I can't keep up_

Bring!

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco snapped at his best friend and drinking partner.

"You seen the Prophet yet, Draco?" The familiar voice replied, laced with worry. Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's ability to sleep off all alcohol and not wake up hung over the next morning.

"No, Blaise, just tell me."

"She's back in town."

_And I can't back down _

Red rimmed eyes vanished by the potion now, Draco threw himself out of the shower, grabbed a black t-shirt, tugged on jeans, and was out the door of his disheveled apartment ten minutes after Blaise's call. He hurtled down the stairs, nodded to the doorman, and flung himself into Blaise's car.

"I'm not losing her this time, Blaise, I'm not. I'll fight for her."

"I know you will, Drake. Looks like we won't be drinking together for a while, huh?"

"Looks like it." Draco replied absentmindedly, drumming his fingers on the dashboard as his heart raced impatiently.

_I've been losing so much time_

He was out of the car before it pulled to a stop.

"Draco, chill. Seriously, bud, she can wait a couple minutes as you walk nicely and don't slam my door shut, hey!" All he caught before the door really slammed was something about lost time and how stupid freaking Ronald Weasley… "Jeez, man, a couple of seconds! That's all I ask." Blaise grumbled as he pulled into parking and strolled toward the place where his best friend had disappeared.

_Cause it's you and me _

_And all of the people _

Draco's heart raced faster and faster as he scanned the crowd in the Ministry lobby. Where would she be? Where would she go? He took a sharp right and headed toward a lift in the corner, his legs sprinting and his mind going even faster.

_With nothing to do _

He had sat around for months waiting for her to come home. Eventually he couldn't even look at the front door anymore, and he rented an apartment and sat around even more. His life had been empty without her.

_Nothing to lose and_

She had left him. He had nothing to lose in trying to get her back, only her to gain. And boy, did he want her back. 

_It's you and me _

He was going to get her back. They were going to live together. They were going to love together. He needed her. And he knew that she needed him.

_And all of the people _

It seemed to him that the lift had to slowly torture him by stopping on every single floor to let people on and off. The lift would fill to the point where he was claustrophobic and finally emptied until he was the last one aboard.

_And I don't know why_

The lift finally opened and he raced out and down a long hallway. Large Ms plastered the walls, with Ministry of Magic winking down at him everywhere he looked. At the end of the hallway was a door with two black suits guarding it. Closer… closer… stride by stride, he reached the door and nodded to the two suits. They ignored him, but there was an obvious approval to let him through. He swung open the door and froze.

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

His eyes were trained on one thing. Brown hair. Wildly curly and frizzy chestnut brown hair. The back of the silver and green sweatshirt he used to wear. Tight black jeans.

"Draco, man, good to see you!" The Minister of Magic said, running his hand through his curly black hair. The figure with her back turned to him stiffened and froze as well. His eyes remained trained on her as the Minister smirked at them before collapsing into his comfortable seat. "This should be interesting." He grinned good-naturedly, but neither of the two were paying any attention to him.

The girl turned towards him.

_One of the things that I want to say _

'I love you!' his thoughts screamed. 'I love you, come back, please I need you. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but please, I'm sorry.'

_Just aren't coming out right_

But his mouth wouldn't open. Even when he did wrench it open, no sound would come out.

_I'm tripping on words_

"I…" he managed. "I… He… sorry… I…" But nothing more came out as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_You got my head spinning_

His mind reeled as he kissed her back. They broke apart, and she looked up at him. His arms were encircled around her tiny waist and he looked deep into her brown eyes.

_I don't know where to go from here_

He stood there, not knowing what to think, not knowing what to say, and just looking into her eyes, with his forehead rested on hers.

She looked back, seemingly perfectly content with simply looking into his eyes. They didn't pull away when Harry cleared his throat. They didn't pull away when he Gibbs-slapped Draco. He finally just patted her on the shoulder and left with a "See you later, lovebirds. And go home before you take any clothes off." She rolled her eyes at Draco before smiling.

_Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

They stayed like that for a while. It didn't matter. Neither of them had, or needed, jobs. War heroes were pretty much left to their own devices.

_And it's you and me_

Draco pulled away slightly, a small frown crossing his features.

"What is it, Draco?" she said, worry coming to her face as well.

_And all of the people_

"What about Weasley?" he said, his eyes growing slightly cold.

_And I don't know why_

She looked at him, slightly confused. "What about Ron?"

"Why did he come to my house gloating about how you left me for him, and how he was infinitely better, and how you weren't good enough for him? I got put in jail for like three days. Muggle jail. It wasn't fun, Harry had to bail me out and obliviate all the please-men."

"Well, I don't know why." She said slightly, laughing. "I didn't go to Ronald. I went straight to the Caribbean."

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Her eyes remained fastened to his face even as he looked away. "Draco, I wouldn't do that. I love you."

"Then why did you leave me?"

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

"I got scared." She replied, her lower lip trembling. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Draco looked at her. Really looked at her. "I'll always love you. I don't think anything you could do would ever stop me. There's just something about you being you."

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

"That's really sweet…" she smiled up at him, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

"I missed you, beautiful."

_Cause it's you and me _

_And all of the people_

It was all over the news. Big famous war hero like that comes back from what many thought was the dead? It was bound to be everywhere. Engagement announcements and baby announcements flooded the tabloids, none with even a slight bit of evidence to support them.

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

"Draco fucking Malfoy, huh? What makes you so special?" Ron taunted. He was everywhere these days, screwing with Draco's new life

"A million bucks, hm? That's nothing. You can't give her a family like I can."

"She'll come running back to me and you know it. Dirty little ferret."

Draco didn't talk back. He didn't hit Ron. He didn't let his anger get a hold of him like he normally would.

_And it's you and me_

"I love you, Hermione."

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people _

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

**A/N:** So! Hey! Thank you so much for reading this! I've been kind of taking a leap back into writing; these past few months have been very, very hard on me. So I'm going to continue to churning out oneshots if I can, I really like getting back into it, and hopefully Lightning Flash and Thunder Crash will start back up soon!

About this piece: If you liked it, that's awesome! I also recently put up two new other Dramione(though Dramione is not the main focus) oneshots, and I'd be super excited if you went and checked those out. I was wondering if I left too many lyrics at the end. I wanted to include the whole song, but towards the end it started to repeat and I wasn't sure what else too add. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
